Silence
by Chisheccid
Summary: .- Dicen que hay un muchachito que está decidido a superarte, y que está subiendo muy rápidamente de nivel, incluso ha derrotado de un sólo golpe a piratas que tu venciste con tanto esfuerzo, supongo que será porque ya son viejos, pero a pesar de todo eso, Zoro, para mí, no habrá un mejor espadachín que tú.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Oda.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 029: ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

SILENCE

Toda estaba callado, tétricamente callado, se respiraba un aire de una melancolía incierta. No podía distinguir si el silencio provenía de todas partes, o solamente era que en su cabeza ya no habían sonidos existentes porque todo había perdido sentido.

Pues era la verdad, ya no tenía sentido alguno el seguir viviendo, movió la cabeza y pudo sentir que de una u otra manera seguía vivo, aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, aunque no quisiera estar vivo, porque después de todo ¿Quién quería vivir para siempre? terminó de levantarse, sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero no importaba, debía levantarse tarde o temprano, no podía permitirse seguir en ese estado durante más días.

Miró por la ventana recordando épocas mejores, cuando aún era un muchacho joven con ganas de comerse al mundo, por un decir, porque lo cierto era que sus recetas ya estaban esparcidas alrededor del mundo. Suspiró. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y escarbó entre los escombros tratando de encontrar un cigarrillo sin éxito.

Dio los primeros pasos después de tantos días, y se sintió débil. Aún recordaba aquellas épocas cuando había encontrado su sueño, y además, había desembarcado con la bendición de su capitán y llevando a rastras- No tan a rastras- Al amor de su vida. Esos tiempos ya era un sueño lejano que en el presente no era más que silencio.

Sus dedos huesudos se posaron sobre la barba crecida, una barba larga y grisácea, y de pronto, un pequeño brote de supervivencia le hizo saber que debía comprar carne, la que tenía seguramente ya estuviera podrida ¿Cuántos días, semanas o meses había pasado en ese estado? No estaba muy seguro, los días y las noches habían sido tan difusos que no sabía a ciencia cierta si...

Salió de la pequeña cabaña y el sol le hizo bajar la vista haciéndole encontrar un viejo periódico, un periódico que había dejado allí desde ese día.

...

Al parecer, solamente le hacía falta comer bien, bañarse y afeitarse la barba de más, un corte fugaz de cabello también le había hecho bien. Era el cocinero bien parecido de siempre, solamente que con unos años encima, recorrió las calles del centro recibiendo generosos saludos y sonrisas de las chicas más jóvenes y bonitas de todo el all blue, él les devolvía el saludo y la sonrisa con una reverencia digna de un caballero, y ellas solamente reían tímidas. Los vecinos lo abordaban ansiosos para hacerle una invitación a sus respectivas casas, pero Sanji, se limitaba a rechazar la oferta, como no, caballerosamente, diciendo que para una próxima ocasión.

Conforme se iba alejando del pueblo, las voces y risas se iban desvaneciendo, y temió volver a caer en el vacío, pero cuando su fuerza nuevamente lo abandonaba, pudo divisar la cima de la montaña, y un nuevo soplo de valor lo alentó a seguir andando.

Respiró profundamente y posó sus ojos sobre las piedras del camino, ese camino que lo conducía directamente hasta la puerta de una cabaña pequeña y soltó una carcajada seca, pues así estaba su garganta después de haber caminado cuesta arriba.

-Marimo estúpido- Habló con la puerta.- Aún recuerdo cuando por tu tonto orgullo te marchaste de esta choza y te compraste una casa en el centro del pueblo para vivir sólo, no imagino las cosas que debiste haber vivido sin mí.- Rió- Aunque me las contaste todas, no puedo imaginarte viviendo sin tu cocinero personal.

Se sentó esperando que la puerta se abriese.

-Sigues siendo tan orgulloso como siempre- Esta vez se había puesto junto a la ventana del dormitorio.- Como cuando fui a buscarte en tu nueva casa y eras solamente un remedo de hombre que no sabía hacer nada con su vida, ¿Tanto te afectaron unas pocas semanas?- Y se vio a si mismo hace unos momentos.

Se movió unos cuantos centímetros y buscó con su mirada algo en el interior de la casa. Se removió inquieto.

-Está bien, estúpido marimo, yo tampoco sabría qué hacer conmigo si tú no estás a mi lado.- Y unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas arrugadas y secas de la vejez.- No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que subiste acá sin decirme adiós, como muchas otras veces por peleas estúpidas, pero esta vez es diferente ¿no?

-¿Sabes, marimo...- Y se arrepintió en seguida.- ¿Sabes, Zoro? Hace un tiempo leí en el periódico que... -abrió la puerta con temor- Bueno, tú sabes que ya estás retirado y que muchos espadachines están buscando robarte el título... -La voz se le cortaba con cada palabra, le costaba hablar por el maldito nudo en la garganta que había querido evitar.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y lo único que recibió dentro de ese lugar frío y húmedo, fue un silencio desesperante del cual ya no tenía escapatoria.

Se dirigió hacia el centro de l habitación en donde descansaba un pequeño bonsai con las hojas a punto de marchitarse.

-Supongo que será porque no lo cuidas correctamente- Le reprendió, siendo consciente de que el juego terminaba.- Dicen que hay un muchachito que está decidido a superarte- Le dijo al bonzai- Y que está subiendo muy rápidamente de nivel, incluso ha derrotado de un sólo golpe a piratas que tu venciste con tanto esfuerzo, supongo que será porque ya son viejos- Acarició una de las hojas del pequeño árbol mientras miraba hacia la habitación donde sabía que Zoro lo escuchaba- A pesar de todo eso, Zoro- Caminó al cuarto en donde las primeras noches de pasión se habían hecho presentes- para mí, no habrá un mejor espadachín que tú.

Acabó de entrar en la pieza.

Sanji se arrodilló.- Estúpido Zoro, eres un idiota, eres el idiota más grande de todos los idiotas.- Empezó a llorar solitario.- Yo tampoco quiero vivir para siempre, Zoro, me dijiste que algún día terminaría pero...- Ante él se extendía una pequeña cripta, adornada apenas por unos barrotes que prohibían el paso hacia las gradas subterráneas que los habitantes del pueblo habían hecho- ¿Por qué tuviste que irte primero?- el último cartel de recompensa del mejor espadachín del mundo, quedó dormido para siempre con los restos de su dueño: Roronoa Zoro.

FIN


End file.
